The final countdown
by ericloca
Summary: Sequel to A sick man's game . All that effort was for nothing , Hodges is out of jail . What are they going to do to protect Greg and his girlfriend ? don't own a thing , all CBS .
1. From smile to tears

This story here is a dedication for _**vlissan**_ , the most wonderful person I've ever met .

Thank you for everything , _**vlissan !**_

_**From smile to tears**_

"Grissom , you know you can't tell this to Greg , right ? " Nick whispered "he's happy now , I don't want him to worry , please !"

"He will find out someday , Nick"

The Texan just looked full of hope into his boss' eyes , pleading him not to tell Greg; obviously he knew that Grissom will listen to him . He won .

"But , Griss , if we'll catch the bastard , he doesn't have to know ."

"You know he let a letter at the scene ?"

"_Somehow you are going to read this , CSIs , so I just wanted to let you know you must protect that little bastard , because I'm out to get him"_

"Oh hell … I didn't know 'bout this . Think he'll comply the promise ?"

"I really wish not , but after what we seen … I'm more than sure he'll do it . Anyway , we have to protect Greg with all that we have , because I don't want him to get hurt again by the psycho …"

"Do the girls know about this ?"

"No , I'll call them and tell them . But you stay here and take care Greg finds out nothing ."

…

Greg and Gail entered the lab , holding hands . They've been dating for three days and Greg wanted to ask her marry him , because he was truly in love . In love with the most amazing girl in the world , in love with an angel . Gail was his world , his universe ; he couldn't imagine life without her and neither could she . They made a wonderful couple , because the love was making their relationship strong , stronger day by day . Greg even bought a diamond ring . He wanted to propose her the next day ,in front of all lab .

Gail loved him very much too and she was showing him this in the most beautiful ways possible . She knew about everything that happened to him and was helping him to get over it ; he was having some nightmares and she was there to calm him , to listen to him . She considered Greg a hero because he never told her when he was feeling bad , he was going through everything without exteriorizing , which was amazing .

So they were entering the lab ; he opened the door for her and they stepped in , laughing at something . When the techs and CSIs saw Greg laughing like the old times , they felt like smiling too . Everybody changed since the incident .

"Hey guys , watcha doin' here ?" he asked the boys who were in the break room "another break ?" he laughed .

"Baby , I'm going to change and start to work , okay ?" Gail kissed him and then left .

"Well , how is it going , Casanova ? see you got the girl when are we hearing the bells ?" Warrick asked with his usual humor .

"Dunno … I'll probably propose to her tomorrow … and the wedding in one week … why ?"

"For nothing … she's hot man , but you know this , don't you ?"

"Oh yeah , but she's my girl , so back off "he joked .

…

"Hey Cath , Sara" Gail greeted smiling all the time "how are you doing ?"

"We are fine , but I see you're far more better than me " Catherine looked at her "so , when is the wedding ?"

"We are dating for THREE weeks !"

"So ? you like each other for months !"

"Well .. he haven't proposed me yet …"

"Okay , I give up !"

"Of course you do ."

"Anyway , here is my guns and bullets , can you … ?"

"Course , Sara. Anything for you . "

….

Greg was in his break after solving the case . He entered the lab and saw his girlfriend still working on a gun , probably a 45 .

"Hey , Gail , can you take a break , you don' look so good ."

"I think I'm a little tired . That's all "

She rose to her feet and saw black before her eyes and felt the need to sit back .Greg worries increased watching her .

"You really don't look good , you should rest "

"Nah , I'm feeling fine . Probably I'm tired I'll pass . "

Her face was white like the coat she was wearing , she was shaking terribly and sweating . clearly she wasn't okay . She was trying to get up again and this time succeeded .

"I'm fine . "

"You sure ? you don't look that fine to me …"

"I feel okay , look Grissom wants to see you . He's with the guys in the break room"

"K , but I'll return in a sec . "

…

"What , Grissom ? Something wrong ?"

"You solved the case ?"

"Yeah, here's the file "

Greg saw Gail stepping out of the lab , obviously coming in their direction . He was still worried about her , and watched her closely . At the middle of the corridor , he saw she starting trembling . She closed her eyes and then he realized she was going to pass out . He jumped over the table and ran to catch her before she'd hit her head on the floor .

He caught her and took her in his arms . What was wrong with his girlfriend ?

….

I really wanted to make a sequel to A sick man's game . I really hope you'll like the story line .

Please read and review !


	2. It’s Never Over

_**It's Never Over**_

"Gail? Gail answer me, please! Gail?" Greg asked his girlfriend, worried as hell. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Greg, what happened?" Sara asked.

"I don't know …Call an ambulance-why are you staying there like that!" He yelled, frustrated. "Come on, Gail, just answer me, please. Gail wake up." He slapped her lightly across the face, but there was no answer. He was trembling and couldn't take his eyes off her.

They had never seen him like that, like he was crazy. Yelling at them to call for the ambulance again and taking her pulse every second. The ambulance arrived soon and began to load her. Greg looked anxiously at Grissom, pleading silently to go with her. His boss nodded, and he followed her.

"What wrong with her?" he asked the paramedic, but he didn't get an answer. Everyone was quiet, and they climbed in the ambulance. The doctor took her pulse, and yelled to her assistant to give her something, but Greg couldn't hear anything, he was in another world.

"Is she going to die? Please tell me she isn't going to die." he asked, scared and shaking.

"I don't know, Mr. . All that I'm trying to do here is to bring her at the hospital alive, do you understand? I can't promise you anything, but she'll probably be okay."

…

The CSIs were left standing there dazed and looking at each other with frightened eyes.

"What was wrong with Gail?" Nick broke the silence, as usual.

"I don't know … but I have a suspicion." Sara replied.

"Oh God, hopefully it's just that. " Catherine breathed.

"I was thinking of something more different, more diabolical." Warrick looked around.

"What Warrick, what are you thinking?"

"Well … Hodges is out of jail, right? What if, if, well he promised he'll get his revenge on Greg, didn't he?"

"Oh my God, Warrick, I really hope your wrong, you know, this can't be real … let's go to the hospital to see what's wrong with Gail, if Grissom agrees, of course." Catherine said quietly.

"Of course he would. He's not that heartless!" Sara spoke with confidence. "Griss? Can we go to the hospital to see Gail?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"What?" He looked like he just woke up from a nightmare. "Ah, of course, go on. Maybe I'll come later, I don't know."

"Alright, let's go guys. See ya later, Gil."

….

"Mr. Sanders, you're here for Ms. Carter?"

"Yes. Please, how is she?"

"You're her boyfriend or lover or fiancé?" The doctor took a deep breath before talking, seeing Greg nod.

"Her fiancé." The CSI spoke with obvious pride in his voice.

"She suffered a toxic intoxication with an unknown chemical."

"What? How?"

"We surely have no idea … What do you think, where is she working?"

"At LVPD, the crime lab. She's a firearm technician. She has no interaction with the chemicals from the lab."

"But there is the side effect of the intoxication …"

"Side effect?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Sanders, but.."

…

"Hey Greg," Nick greeted his friend. "Greg, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! "The young CSI yelled. "Everything is just fine, can't you see how happy I am?" He was definitely angry.

"Don't yell at me, Greg, okay?"

"Sorry … it's just …. "

"No problem, bro, but yell me-us what happened, what's wrong with Gail?"

"She … suffered an intoxication with a chemical!" He said. "How is this possible?"

"She doesn't have anything to do with Trace or DNA. Yeah, how the hell did this happen? I hate it when I don't know the answer!"

"Everybody does, Warrick, everybody does."

They remained quiet seeing the worry on Greg's face. They were all thinking the same thing-would the poisoning Gail suffered bring back his memories? They all hoped not.

"So, when can we see her?"

"Now."

"Well, let's go."

"Okay." He stood and followed them to the room she was in, although it looked to the rest of the team like Greg didn't know anything.

"Hey, Gail…" Catherine whispered." How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Hey, guys … Greg." She smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

After five minutes, seeing that Greg wanted to talk to Gail alone, they left with the excuse that there were cases to solve. But Gail knew better.

"So...now we're alone."

"Yeah, finally." Gail replied with a soft smile on her lips.

"I...I really want to tell you something...but I really don't know how..."

"Simple and clear, baby."

"Okay." He kneeled before her. "My pretty Gail Carter, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"What?" She looked into his eyes. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes, what do you say? Will you? Only if you want, of course."

"I think I could maybe manage to live with you." She whispered. "But you'll have to get used to having crazy me around, you know."

"Absolutely! But your answer?"

"Yes, I love you with all my heart. I will marry you, of course, I love you!" She pulled him to the bed and kissed him.

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine."

"I have a feeling I'll find out..."

…….

_"You're happy, aren't you? After all that you're happy...I'll make you even happier...you found a girl who likes you, I never thought someone could like you. But I know all the things you're afraid of, and I will make your life a living hell, just like you did to me. I'll make you regret with all of your being that you testified against me at the tria . I'll make you wish you would have died because of the blood you lost. Believe me, Sanders, you'll pay with every second of your fucking life all that you did to me, you and all the others...Warrick who killed her, Catherine, Grissom, Nick who had the guts to laugh about me all the time and Sara … your sufferance will be my revenge, your torture will be my satisfaction, your lives will be my prize...and I am not in any hurry for the prize. I'll hit you in the most sensible parts of your beings, to make you see that you shouldn't have messed with me, with David Hodges...I'm not the idiot you said I am, I'll be your punishment, your angel of death...take great care, CSIs, take great care..." _

… _Dark, wasn't it? hope you enjoyed...Please R&R!_


	3. A life in pain , a life in happiness

_**A life in pain , a life in happiness**_

"So , Grissom can you tell me exactly what happened , how did Hodges manage to escape from the officers ? I am a little confused , you know " Warrick demanded .

"All I know is that he hit the driver with the handcuffs pretty hard in the head ; after that the second police officer was enable to keep him for some reasons , probably he was injured badly too" Grissom stopped to breath "All I know is what Brass told me "

"Fuck ! Why can't this bad guys just … just go to jail and stay there ?" Warrick rose to his feet angry .

"Yeah , and the thing is more scary if you read the letter he let at the scene ; he promised his revenge on Greg and on us , and I don't know what to do … maybe Gail's poisoning wasn't just at random , maybe he had an implication ." Grissom replied .

"Hope not … and take care Greg never finds out , okay ? I don't want him to worry after all he'd been through , now that he was proposing Gail… oups"

"Proposing Gail ? I want details !"

"Well …"

"Details now Nick or you'll be sorry later , you know ? "

"Okay , God Catherine you are going to kill me !"

"Of course , if I have to , now go on "

"He wanted to propose her tomorrow but after what happened this will be today …"

….

"When can I go out ?"

"Now" the doctor smiled and entered into the room "anytime you'd like"

"Okay , now . "

"Come on , let me help you , baby ,but take it easy , you know , I don't want you to get hurt again " Greg smiled and helped her up .

She changed her clothes and stepped out of the room , looking very pretty , how was Greg saying , way too pretty for this world . Her blonde hair was falling on her shoulders . Her blue skirt had the same color as her eyes , a blue , an amazing light blue . Her white top that was wearing , the white purse and the white shoes were making her prettier than she ever was ; really , that girl didn't look like she was out of hospital , but like a model that was dressing for s photo session . That was why Greg liked her so much ; because of her unique and exciting style , her smile that was the cause of the global warming .

"Ready ?" he looked into her eyes with a sweet and caring expression that made her smile ; that was his purpose after all ,to make her happy , to make her laugh . She was happy with him and now , when she knew they were going to marry in a week were happier .

….

"My pretty lady , let me help you with the bag " he took it from her hand after giving her a hand to get out of the car . He was so sweet , so caring , so amazing that made her cry . She was a good person , but she remembered that in her childhood no one had been good with her …. Her parents were beating her daily , her brother was hitting her all the time . She lived with her parents , her sisters and her brother in a house that was destroyed and was the second child of this family . Her father was a alcohol addict , her mother was on drugs , like her brother . Drugs were the things she hated more than everything , because that little white powder destroyed her life , her happiness . She was protecting her sisters , she had three sisters , Amelia , Gia , Carly . Gia was the eldest and everybody was protecting her from the beatings their father gave her after a night at a bar .

No one knew about her childhood , except for Greg . He thought that was an crazy thing from her father but an heroic act from her , to protect everybody with the price of her life , who knows what she had to endure for that .

Gail told him how , one night , when she got out of high school she decided to go home to see her parents and her sisters . What she saw there was … horrible . And not the image of her parents scared her . Gia was lying on the ground , unconscious , and blood was pouring from her mouth . She ran and kneeled next to her to see if she was alive . Her pulse was amazingly weak . She took the little girl to the hospital , even if the father didn't agree and wanted to shoot her because he considered Gia dead and said that Gail was taking her to the police to accuse her father . But she didn't care ; she had to have her sister seen by a doctor else she'll die . Carly and Amelia followed her and they left their parents' house . They didn't know that , but she decided on the way to the hospital that was the last time they will stay with their parents .

"_Amy , what happened with Gia ?"_

"_Dad … just gone crazy …she came home later from school and got annoyed . Brought her in the shape you see "_

"_Girls , I can't let you live with them anymore ; they'll kill you someday "_

"_Come on , Gail , they are not so bad "_

"_Carly … I know you're still a small child , but if I didn't arrive there to take Gia to the hospital she would have died "_

"_Really ?"_

"_Yeah . Do you want to move with me ? In my town house ?"_

"_Town house ?"_

"_Yeah , I took a job and a house . Do you wanna stay with me ?"_

"_Yeah . Yeah ."_

Gia got well soon and then they left without a word . Brad , her brother died in a car crash one year after that and her parents were still living there . That was what she heard . Her sister lived with her since that day ; it wasn't important that she hadn't time to study , that she had to work double to take some money to feed them ; none of those was important , that was the last thing she had to think about . Their safety was the most important thing and she took care of it . With her , they will be safe , they will be okay . Because she loved them and she'll give her life for them .

Since then , Gia , Carly and Amy were living with her . Greg met them and they liked him . Now was the time for her to marry so she had to ask them if they liked Greg .

"Greg , I need to go to my house , to talk to the girls … it's okay with you ?"

"You know the answer" he smiled and kissed her hand "I'll take you home if you want "

"Thank you "

….

"So , girls what do you ?"

"You to marry Greg ? let see ….if you didn't do it would be a problem . I want to see the wedding in a week !"

"Carly ?"

"Yes . Greg is so sweet , I'll marry him instead if you don't decide"

"Gia ?"

"My big brother !"

"Okay then , in one week it'll be the moment !"

…..

Well , I'm really sorry for the late update ... writer's block , I so hate it and it's starting again ... I promise you a new chapter in one week .


	4. The big event

A/N : First , I need to apologize to all my readers for the delay on updating . I am really sorry for this , I just had a lot of problems and I couldn't do everything at the same time .

_**The big event**_

Gail just bought her dress , the most pretty dress in the town . She looked amazingly beautiful . She looked in the mirror . That day she was Ms . Gail Carter , but the next day it'll change her life forever . She'll became Mrs. Gail Sanders . She loves this name .

"Amy , how do I look ?" she asked again her sister .

"Greg will die when he'll see you , you're good looking sis , the prettiest bride in whole Las Vegas city ! " Amelia smiled and motioned to the mirror .

"Tomorrow I'll become a wife … Greg's wife . I just can't believe this … "

"Yeah … you called Mom and Dad ?"

"No ! No way I'm going to call them to assist my wedding , Amy !" she felt like crying "I don't to ever see them in my entire life ! "

"Okay , okay , I understand ! I was just asking , please , Mrs. Sanders , don't cry" the name brought the smile on Gail's lips . "Tomorrow is the biggie day , sis , you have to look beautiful , so no need to cry ! Greg will be sad if you cry . "

"Okay , no more crying . "

….

Greg was sitting in his apartment on the bed and imagine how the next day would be . They had 57 guests for the reception all the lab and his family along with her sisters . He looked at his suit once again . In his heart was a burning desire to see Gail , but from the next day until their death they were going to be together so he couldn't wait for the moment they will be pronounced husband and wife .

He deserve to be happy after all and he was taking advantage of the opportunity that appeared . He adored her sisters also especially Gia . He wanted to have a big family and thought that his parents will be happy to have many kids and so was .

Her mother came three days before to help them and met the girls . Maria was fascinated by the girls' stories and promised that she'll help them all . Then Peter's appearance was another good thing for the girls . Everything was wonderful .

Greg took the mail and opened the first letter . There were a couple of words that made his blood run cold : _I'm back . I want revenge . I'm gonna make you pay for everything . You and that little girl that's going to be your wife . I'll watch you every second ._

….

The church's door opened and Peter Sanders entered with the bride . He gave her to Greg and then took a seat .

"Do you , Greg Sanders take Gail Carter as your wife and swear to love her in sickness and in hell until death will do you apart ??"

"I do"

"Do you , Gail Carter take Greg Sanders as your husband wife and swear to love him in sickness and in hell until death will do you apart? "

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife " the priest's voice was heard in the church . "You may now kiss the bride "

Everybody rose to their feet to see the moment . Happiness was shinning all over . For Greg and his wife Gail this was the beginning of a better life , a life together . He promised her that if they'd have kids he'd be the best father in the world .

…..

Their invitees were friends , family , buddies . They receives the best wished , millions of gifts . The girls , who were also brides maidens looked pretty . Carly even met Catherine's daughter Lindsay and they became friends . Gia was taking care of the guests , she was one of the surprises of the party . Everyone loved the ten-year girl .

Nick was the first to make a toast . He rose to his feet and said :

"My friends , today was the most beautiful day of Greg and Gail's life . Being one of Greg's best friends" he looked at Greg who was smiling to keep himself from laughing "I want to wish them a long happy life together , because they deserve every chance to happiness . Those wonderful guys are the cutest couple ever . Because love makes them like that . Where there is no love , there is no happiness ! Long happy life my friends !"

"Thank you Nick !" Greg hugged his friend .

The second toast belonged to Warrick and then everybody wished them happy lives and stuff . They were sure their wishes will come true . Because the love was making everything possible . Greg's toast was the most beautiful of all :

"So , guys , after what I hear , you never thought I was going to marry , huh ?" he smiled "you were so right , because even for me this was impossible to believe .But now I met the girl who sacrificed her life and became my wife and I am the happier guy in the entire world ! I'll miss my freedom , but well … if my guardian will be Gail , I like this prison ! Gail , I love you with all my heart and I'm happy you decided to marry me ! I love you baby ! "

"Kiss ! Kiss !" they were yelling .

They smiled and hugged , kissing with fire passion .

In that moment , the doors opened and someone entered . The person approached Greg and Gail and looked at them with anger in the eyes .

…..

So , what do you think ? Who is the mysterious person who disturbed Greg's wedding ?

Please read and review !


	5. The perfect marriage

_**The perfect marriage **_

_In that moment , the doors opened and someone entered . The person approached Greg and Gail and looked at them with anger in the eyes . _

"Mom ? Mom , what the hell are you doing at my wedding ? " Gail yelled and looked at her mother's eyes .

"Gail … my daughter … my sweet little Gail .. I came to your wedding , even if i wasn't invited . I wanted to be here with you , my sweetie " Mrs. Carter started sobbing and fell to her knees

"Momma !"

"I'm sorry , baby … I know why you didn't invite me and your dad at the wedding … I'm sorry for what I did to all of you , my honey " she looked at her other girls , Amelia , Carly and Gia . "I want to apologies for what I did to you … for everything " she burst in tears . "your wedding .. I was thinking since you were little kids at how your weddings will be … with us , your parents , "

Gail almost jumped over the table and went to comfort her mother who was crying like a small child . It was an wonderful moment between mother and daughter , even Greg's eyes were tearing , he was glad for his wife .

"Momma ... even if you did all that , I still love you momma , you're the most important person in my life . You're the one that gave me birth . After all that you've done , i still love you ..."

"My dear baby ... please , Gail , please , I'm begging you , forgive me forgive me for all that I've done ... forgive me" the view of the mother crying on the arms of her beloved daughter was heartbreaking .

"Carly ... Amelia ... Gia" she called her daughters . While Carly and Amelia approached , Gia stepped away from her mother . She was scared by what her parent did to her in that past and she thought she was going to do the same thing to her .The little girl was almost crying and then Greg took her in his arms .

"Gia ... why don't you go to hug your mother , sweetie ? She wants you there with her too , you know ?"

"No ...Greggie , I don't want to go to her ... she hurts me ... she always hurts me !"

"Honey , I promise you she's not going to hurt you , don' you trust me , Gia ?" he smiled and motioned for Mrs. Carter who finished talking to her girls and was looking at Gia waiting ."Now go to your momma !"

The girl jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her , while her mom just kissed her hair over and over . What a beautiful wedding ... a family reunited .

They continued the party . Greg met his wife's mother and Mrs. Carter said Greg was so wonderful , the most perfect boy Gail could ever get . Because she how good he was with kids and how much he loved his wife . Then she met Greg's parents and they were such good people ... especially Maria , was amazing . Lana thanked her for taking care of her kids and promised them that she would change because she'd never want to lose an invitation to one of her daughter's wedding . She wanted to be part of her girl's lives even if she wasn't in the last four years . She regretted very much the fact she made her kids go away from the home and now she was happy because she finally understood what bad things she did . Seeing Gia was afraid of coming to her , seeing her girls looking at her with anger were the only things that could change her behavior .

The reception went great , with a lot of good music , dancing . Everyone was teasing Sara because she was the one that caught the flower bouquet . She was thinking at a happy life with the man she always loved .

The funniest part was the dancing between Amelia and Nick . They looked good together , the girl was pretty , almost as pretty as Gail and Nick was charming as ever . Amelia had a passion with dancing and so had Nick . They had actually a lot of things in common and they really looked like they had chemistry between them . Everybody saw the bond between the Texan and Gail's sis and they were teasing them too , about it .

The funniest thing it was the fact they weren't disturbed by it . Because Amelia fell for Nick that night . And he for her ... but there was a big difference between them . He was fifteen years older than her and that was an obstacle for them two .

Probably no one will agree with a relationship . And they will laugh -even though it was love at first sight- because that's the human nature . So they thought about continuing to meet after the wedding , but that was a thing that'll never work . They only savored that night at maximum . Trying to have the best time of their lives . An one night stand where the protagonists weren't making out . Just dancing and having fun together .

Carly set in her mother's lap all the time , not wanting to let her go . Now she wasn't afraid anymore and she just wanted to feel the mother's love and affection , thing she never had until that moment .

The DJ was asked to put one song , especially for the new husband and his wife . They knew what song was their favorite and they sent the couple in the middle for a dance . Their song was Celine Dion's - Because you loved me . The music started and they started also moving on the rhythm .

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through it all_

Nick invited Amelia to dance with him also and the two of them made an appearance on the dance floor . After that Warrick invited Catherine who agreed immediately and got up. There were three couples dancing and the view was awesome . Three pretty ladies with three cool guys .

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

It was the time for Grissom and Sara to show up on the floor . They watched the most strange couple ever getting up and dancing . Sara was dressed in a light blue dress that made her shine . Her hair was arranged in a French style and she looked pretty .

Catherine's red fire dress was making the blonde the prettiest girl in there (after the bride , for sure) and Warrick was proud to dance with her . He was with one of the most beautiful women ever , he sure was damn proud .

Amelia's dress , light pink was making her look like a Barbie doll . Curly blonde hair falling freely on her shoulders . In her eyes the look of a real woman . She knew she looked good and she played with the quality . But after Nick's gaze met hers , let's say they never left each other .

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me _

When the song ended , they returned to their seats and all the guests congratulated the four cute pairings that were on the stage . Their was Greg's and Gail's perfect wedding . That included a family reunion , some love at first sight , and a future marriage between two of their friends .

What could go wrong ?

Could life be more perfect than it already was ?

…

Come on , this was sad but also sweet don't you think ? The darker part is coming in their honeymoon , that means the next chapters , so stay tuned !


	6. Coming back

_Well , I know I said the honeymoon will be scary … but I decided to let them have a sweet honeymoon . There is danger for them waiting in Las Vegas ._

_**Coming back**_

After their honeymoon , Greg and Gail quickly returned to work . They had two weeks of relaxing and fun in Miami and they didn't even wanted to go home , but they had to .

But now all the lab was changed . There was an energy that made them work faster , smiles and happiness on everyone's face . The new couple was shining every time they were close to each other . They stayed only together . They knew each other only by eyes and Anticipated every of each other's move .

"So , lovers , how far you are with the case ?" Nick asked the two guys . "hope you finished giggling and stuff because you are at work , not at home !" he was teasing them even if they were in break . "you two are so annoying ! How can you be so happy ?" he took a seat next to them ."I want to be happy too !"

"Well " Gail broke the kiss they started a few minutes ago "Amelia asked about you "

Nick didn't say a word . Gail was smart enough to know what was going on between her sister and her friend . But she was an overprotective sister .

"What did she say ?"

Gail didn't say a thing , just handed him a little piece of paper . He took it , curiosity in his eyes . When he read it , he started laughing like a man possessed .

"Thank you " he wanted to take her in his arms , but Greg was there so he stopped . He just kissed her hand and left the room pulling out his cell phone .

Greg was laughing seeing Nick's reaction and hugged his young wife and kissed her forehead . He was so happy … but then he reminded something that he received a note in the day before the wedding and all his happy mood was ruined .

_I'm back . I want revenge . I'm gonna make you pay for everything . You and that little girl that's going to be your wife . I'll watch you every second ._

Those words were haunting him . He's back ? Who's back … who … _hell how can I be so idiot ? I almost forgot … but he was in prison , right ? He escaped … no no no … this can't be possible . I don't want this to be real . Probably Grissom knows . But why didn't he tell me ? They maybe want to protect me ._

Greg rose to his feet . Millions of memories were coming back into his mind . Things that he fought with all his strength to remove were coming back to life . He was now having a wonderful life , well deserved with Gail . Why his old ghosts had to reappear ? The thing that scared him the most was the fact Hodges knew about Gail and he said he'll make her pay . She wasn't guilty , why was that psycho so mad at her ? He was innocent , she wasn't even working at the lab when all that happened … but of course , in his sick mind everyone was guilty . He so hated that bastard … they had to stop him once and for all .

"Hey , hun , where are you goin' ? " Gail asked him seeing he wants to leave .

"I have to talk to Grissom"

….

Greg entered Grissom's office . His boss was reading the last stuff he received on the case and he looked disappointed .

"Hey Greg . Something happened ?" he asked seeing the strange look on his employee's face .

"Hell yeah ! Grissom , Hodges is out of jail !"

Grissom's face color changes into white . How did Greg find out about it ? Nick told him , or he heard them talking ? Anyway , it was really hard for the young CSI to even try to remember that nightmare he had been thought . He found so much to leave behind those haunting memories , to forget all the pain . That's why he didn't want to tell him about Hodges in the first place . He was afraid of Greg's reaction when he'd hear the news . He cared a lot about his guy , and he didn't want anything to happen to him . Nick , Greg , they were like his kids . Small and inexperienced . He was the protective father . But he blamed himself for not being able to protect any one of his 'sons' . No one knew how much he suffered seeing his guys injured , how hard he took the things . He had remorse ; he was considering himself guilty for everything . But he really wasn't . Sara tried to help him go on , but the man really wasn't that easy to calm down . Everybody said that Gilbert Grissom was the strongest man on Earth ; that nothing can hurt him . But this was he wanted to show to the world : a strong , powerful man . A man that had no weakness . But the reality was so much different . He wasn't invincible ; actually he had his weaknesses . But only inside . He didn't want that his CSI's to think a situation was hopeless even if it was . He was encouraging them to never give up no matter what . And he was right – because _a case is not lost until you give up _. And he knew that too well .He wasn't the man to do that . All his life he fought for him and he won . He won Sara , he won a lot of friends and many cases .

"I know …" he breathed , a wave of fear penetrating his always calm voice . "I know …"

"Grissom … then why didn't you tell me ?" Greg asked , raising his eyebrows and looking somehow surprised at the answer his boss gave to him . "When did he escape ?"

"Two months ago . "Grissom replied , knowing that Greg will look surprised and scared at the same time .

"Two months ? And why the hell didn't you tell me ?"

"Well , when did you find out ?"

"The day before my wedding "

"He sent me a note" he searched his pocket and found the piece of paper he was looking for ."here" he handed it to Grissom , who saw that it wasn't in a sample bag .

"Oh God … okay , this threat makes me think you have to be more careful with everything . I'll talk to Brass to send some cops to your home . We'll have you under surveillance 24 out of 24 "

Greg looked at his boss . Grissom really cared about him . Probably . 


	7. A wicked smile

_**A wicked game**_

_He smiled looking through the window at the young woman who was sitting on the couch in the living room . __She was so beautiful … so sweet . Like an angel . The TV was turned on and soon other three girls joined her in there . Pretty girls too , those girls looked like her sisters or something . All four had the same hair color . But still , he was only watching the older one , who he really wanted , really liked . In his eyes was something like fear , hatred , like the eyes of a serial killer . The scary glamour of those two eyes of the stalked was easy to be seen in the bushes he was hiding . _

_He approached the window , but without risking to be caught staring . __His demonic look was measuring the girl from head to toes , with a savage shinning . On her left hand was a golden wedding ring . Searching more with his eyes through the room he spotted a photo with the girl and some guy kissing . _

_He just watched the younger girls going up to sleep and a wicked smile appeared on his face . …_

……

Greg was tired of the case he just got ; he hoped the policemen were already at his home protecting his wife and his sisters . Grissom didn't allow him to be worry , he said things were going to be okay ; he kind of believed his boss , but still had some fear left in his heart . He knew that he was the best to protect them … . The computer beeped , signaling that a match was found between the blood types . He took the paper as soon as the printer released it and jumped to discuss what he found with his colleagues .  
In the way to Grissom's office , he decided to call Gail to see how the girl was doing … he was proud of having a wife like Gal was … pretty , smart … amazing . He dialed her number and waited for an answer .

"Hello ?"

"Hey , Gail ,it's me ! How are you doing , hun , are thing okay ?" he asked trying to sound calm and joking .

"Fine , I was watching TV until a minute ago , but I got bored . You're okay ?"

"Sure , see ya when I get home "

"Bye , I love you !"

"Love ya too , take care"

He was more calm when he found out she was okay . He continued his way to his boss .

…..

_He had a grudge against that girl … hew hated her even if he didn't met her . Because of the guy in the photo . __That was the guy he really hated with all his heart and wanted to get revenge on . The person who destroyed his life .. or so he thought . He had the perfect plan to punish the person who0 made him suffer : sufferance is paid with sufferance . He knew where to hit so his grudge would feel . _

_He knocked at the door ._

"Who can be knocking this late ? " the girl inside asked herself . Her sisters were sleeping and she run to see before the noise would wake them up . So she turned the button without looking to see the person . She saw it was a man

_She looked beautiful , a real angel . He liked her because she was so damn pretty … this girl wasn't __for Greg , it was for him . Greg wasn't man enough to have such a sweetness … he felt such a strong desire for that girl . _

The guy was sure looking strange .

"Hey , who are you ? What do you at this hour ?"

He didn't talk , he just pulled out a knife from his pocket . He took the girl by the hair and hit put the weapon on her neck .

"My name is David Hodges "the creepy dude said "I want revenge on your dear husband "

"What ?" she tried to speak before she felt something cold in her side .

Very short , I know … so what do ya think , kill Gail or let her live ? Ur choice !


	8. Only the beginning

_**Only the beginning**_

The pain was unbearable … Gail was feeling too weak to even try to yell to her sisters . She was in the door frame and was putting pressure on the wound . The blood was so cold and the wind was making the tree branches move so fast . She was thinking at Greg . Where was Greg when she needed him so much ? Smile . She was doing and the only thing in her mind was Greg .

Gia was going to the fridge and saw her staying in the door and ran to her sister . Seeing the stain on her sister's dress and the grimace on her face , the young girl freaked out . She started yelling for help . Carly and Amelia jumped from their beds to see why was she crying and saw Gail . While Carly ran with a towel to put pressure on the bleeding wound , Amelia took the phone to dial 911 . Right in that moment , the police cars that were supposed to stay there and protect Mrs. Sanders and her sisters arrived . They were too late , it was no need for them to be there .

The ambulance was there in a couple of minutes and took her at the hospital . Carly asked the doctors if she could ride with her sister and she was allowed . Amelia stayed behind to take care of Gia . The poor girl was still in shock after seeing Gail like that .

….

Carly was sitting on a chair while Gail was in surgery and he heard someone saying her name . She looked up and saw Greg who was crying .

"Car , is she okay ? Is she dead ? How is she Car , how is she ?"

"Surgery , bro . I don't know a thing … she was bleeding and …" then she saw Greg was looking at her clothes in horror . They were soaked with blood .

"Yeah I need to change my clothes . I know . I'll go home if you don't mind Greg … can you stay here for an hour alone ? An hour will take me to change those clothes and taking a shower ? You'll be okay ?"

"Yeah , I'll be fine . I'll be fine ."

She left after hugging her brother in law and Greg just sat there , on his hand was some blood that transferred from Carly's shirt . He looked at that blood and could feel pain … her pain , Gail's pain . And it was killing him . How could this happen to his girl ? To his sweet Gail ? How ?

He knew this was Hodges's work . A doctor approached him and handed to him a letter covered in blood .

"Mr Sanders ?" he nodded "we found this letter in your wife's clothes . It has your name on it . "

He took it with his shaking hands and ripped the envelope . He pulled out a piece of paper he was afraid of opening . Greg thought it was from David and he was right . He finally read it and it wrote .

_So , Greg , you know this letter is something that I sent for all the team . It came with your wife because she was the first victim . You know how much I hate you all . And you know I said I'll have my revenge , my sweet revenge on every one of you , I'm gonna torture you until you'll beg for me to stop . Why ? Because I hate you . You sent me to prison for life . Big mistake , you should've asked for death penalty . Because Mr. Sanders and CSI team I will not stop until I will see every one of you the way I felt . So powerless . I want to see you hate each other , blame each other for everything that happens . I will take my sweet time on driving you crazy , slowly and painfully . I will savor the taste , this wonderful flavor of your madness , the madness I will induce . Do you believe me now ? That girl was my first , you know . But next I will have someone else . Watch your back CSI , watch your back . you do not know who will be the next victim . Someone's lover , friend , son , daughter , wife , husband , you'll never find out before I'm done . So take care of you and the ones you care for . Maybe your girl , Catherine ? Your brother , Sara ? Your wife , Warrick ? Your sisters , Nick ? Or one of your guys Grissom ? Or maybe your darling again , Greg ? _

_Take care …this is only the beginning . _

_Because there will be another victim soon . Maybe this time he or she is not going to be as lucky as Mrs. Sanders was . _

_Your friend ,_

_D. Hodges . _

"Oh my God ! " Greg yelled on the hallway . "No , not again ! "

Sara and Nick were approaching the waiting room Greg was in and ran to see what was wrong when they heard the scream . They saw Greg on his unsteady feet looking at them with widened eyes . He handed them the paper and Sara read it out loud , so the other team members could hear it as well .

After she finished , the look of unbelieving was on their faces . Everyone was thinking at the dear ones , how Hodges called them . Were they okay ? After making lots of calls and making sure their families were safe , they all sat on the chairs waiting for news on Gail .

Time was passing with the lowest speed ever and they were wondering how much they'll have to wait until anyone will come and tell them her condition . Carly also joined the group after she returned from home .

The doctor stepped out of the operating room , pulled his suit and went to see the person's waiting to know for Gail's conditions . He took he gloves off his hands and entered the waiting room .

"For Mrs. Gail Sanders ?"

"Yeah all of us . I'm her husband . How is she , how's my wife ?" he rose to his feet and came closer to the doctor .

"Be happy , son , she's going to be okay . The knife didn't touch anything vital , it just cut some muscles and nerves . She's going to be just fine . " Greg lowered his body on the ground because his feet weren't able to hold his weight any longer .

"When can I see her ?" he looked up to the medic .

"Anytime . Just wait for her to be brought in her room . And she needs rest , a lot . Is okay ?"

"Yeah is fine . Thanks you thank you so much doc !"

And then they sat there ands looked at each other , the good news still didn't replace the horror that was in their eyes remembering the letter . There was still a question unanswered : Who was going to be the next victim . Looking at each other , they just hoped , in a selfish way that it would not be someone each one of them cared for .

….

Okay , so sorry for not updating this story either . The same lame excuse : a block and problems with the computer . Please read and review !


End file.
